<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под вишневым деревом by kinnoying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261445">Под вишневым деревом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying'>kinnoying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы бы обязательно встретились, Жан.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под вишневым деревом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>выложено на фикбук 30 августа 2015 (♡˙︶˙♡)</p><p>это старая работа, она не редактировалась, поэтому здесь, скорее всего, есть заместительные синонимы, странные конструкции или что-то такое, как я сейчас уже не пишу. кладу ее сюда в архив на полочку.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы мы встретились в другое время, сколько бы мы имели?</p><p>Если бы мы жили в другом мире — мире, где нет бесконечного страха — я бы встретил тебя под вишневым деревом. Ты бы приходил туда каждый день, читал книжки или просто сбегал ото всех. У тебя бы были такие же искренние зеленые глаза и сердце, готовое покорить весь мир. Если бы мы встретились весной, что бы ты сказал мне?</p><p>У меня бы не было другой заботы, кроме как кормить лошадей и вовремя приходить домой, я бы был самым счастливым человеком в мире, если бы встретил тебя. Может быть, мы бы поладили не сразу — я знаю, какой у тебя сложный характер. Ты бы дразнил меня и наказывал больше не приходить, в самом деле, это же твое вишневое дерево. Той весной мы бы впервые поцеловались, и теплый ветер унес бы наш секрет далеко.</p><p>— Марко, у меня получилось! — крикнул бы ты мне, сияя от радости. У тебя бы была гвардейская форма и белые перчатки. Только зачем в другом мире военная полиция, если ничего плохого не происходит? Ты бы схватил меня белыми перчатками за руку и повел бы туда, где нас никто бы не увидел. Ты красивый и взрослый, рядом с тобой мне даже немножко стыдно, что я такой простой. Ты бы гладил мои краснеющие щеки и улыбался. Я бы ни на что не променял твою улыбку.</p><p>Если бы мы жили в другом городе, ты бы возвращался со службы поздно, уставший и голодный. Обнимал бы меня и терся холодным носом — перестань, помыл бы хотя бы руки. Я бы слушал за ужином твои рассказы: о скучной работе и как ты хотел бы, чтобы я всегда был рядом. Жаль, что я не такой умный, ведь мы могли быть коллегами. А ночью ты бы прижимал меня к себе, не сильно, все равно я никуда от тебя не денусь. И у нас впереди были бы годы, чтобы влюбиться друг в друга заново.</p><p>— Ох, ты до сих пор это делаешь, — твое лицо было бы смешным, скажи я тебе, что на твой день рождения мы снова пойдем туда, где когда-то встретились. Ты бы любил это место за меня, а я любил бы апрель. Сколько дорожек заросло травой с того времени? Мы бы держались за руки, а проходящие мимо дети шептались бы за нашими спинами. Как хорошо бы было никогда не отпускать твою руку.</p><p>Если бы мы встретились в другое время, на двести или даже тысячу лет позже, ты бы не заметил, как мы состарились. В нашем маленьком доме стояли бы фотографии, хранящие воспоминания, когда твои волосы были еще не пепельного цвета. Ты бы все равно уходил с рассветом куда-то, ругался с соседями и целовал меня перед сном. Мы бы не забыли ничего, что случилось с нами за 60 лет. Твои ладони были бы по-прежнему теплыми, а нос холодным, и на мои возражения ты бы все равно тянул свое раздраженное «Ма-а-арко».</p><p>Если бы мы жили в другом мире, я бы обязательно встретился с тобой. Я бы прошел миллионы дорог и прождал бы миллионы дней. Я искал бы тебя везде, у меня для этого была бы целая жизнь, я нашел бы, я непременно нашел бы тебя. Я бы встретил тебя под цветущей вишней, ты, наверно, не помнил бы. Я бы сказал, сколько раз до этого мы были тут, но ты бы не поверил. Я бы разыскал тебя во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>Если бы мы жили, я бы любил тебя, в каждом нашем мире и в каждом времени. Я бы так хотел сказать тебе: «Мы никогда не расстанемся».</p><p>Мы бы обязательно встретились, Жан.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Фамилия Кирштайн в оригинале пишется как «Kirstein», но если написать ее как «Kirschstein», получается слово «вишневая косточка».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>